


The world doesn't end as long as you're there

by tothetrashwhereibelong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, no plot only the drama of it all, tho not really cuz u know it all is solved in the end but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: The world is burning, but between Alec and Magnus, there is only tender, loving sparks.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	The world doesn't end as long as you're there

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by an amazing post by my beautiful gal @manzini, whom I can't TAG because I'm on mobile and I woke up at 5am with this on my head so I just wrote and posted it. I hope you guys like it , but anyway the idea is all hers

"Asmodeus can't come between us anymore."

There's something beautiful and heartbreaking about the way Alec leans down then, his eyes swimming with uncertain intensity - there's everything inside them, so much so that it's hard to pick the feelings apart. He leans down like he's diving, with his whole body, with his whole soul, dizzyingly fast; yet, when his lips touch Magnus', it's soft, slow, like he's savoring him and they have all the time in the world.

They have no time at all. 

Idris is burning and there's demons around them, and they can hear the hissing sounds of Izzy's whip around them, taking down anything that could disrupt their little moment. She's a silent protector of their little haven, a guardian angel dutifully keeping their chin up in doomsday. She doesn't rush them, doesn't say anything, because it's pointless. Every single moment they have is borrowed, the world is ending, and they're looking for some closure before the inevitable emptiness. 

It's unbearable, and Magnus, who loves the world more than anything, in all its vastness and limitations, colors and sounds and tastes, for a second more lets it burn as he holds Alec's face in his hands. 

There's no world right then, only them, Alec's chapped lips and soft kiss, grounding hands around his waist, breathlessness full of promise and love and hope. He's missed him, even if it's been only a day, and he wonders how he couldn't have realized it before, when Alec drinks him in like there's nothing else, forgets about the world he was meant to protect, and lives in that moment like there's nothing but Magnus. 

They pull away from each other, except they don't, holding each other's faces close, foreheads touching and lips inches apart, like they're begging for something in the whispered breathlessness between them. It feels just like it did the previous day, and again, Magnus begs, broken and desperate, in a whisper that has no place during the end of the world, "ask me." 

Alec doesn't open his eyes, just frowns slightly and breathes deeply, like even if he doesn't understand his words, they're still his lifeline and he'd follow them until the end. "What?" He asks, confused and tender.

"Ask me to marry you," Magnus replies, and it sounds strong and certain, but inside he's breaking, longing and regret and fear, because this is everything he's ever wanted, and it's so wrong. The only thing holding the pieces of him together are his own hands on Alec's face, pulling him close, asking. Asking for what Magnus never dared to hope for before he _knew_ , before they run out of time completely, before their time is up and he has to say goodbye without getting this, without filling this longing in his heart and soul. "Please." 

"Magnus, I-" 

"Please," Magnus repeats, the firmness in his voice the only strength that he has to hold on to. Behind him, something explodes. They don't care. "I know you were going to, Maryse-"

"I wanted to do it right," Alec confesses, his eyes open and certain, "I wanted to give you everything. Flowers, dinner, love, the romantic proposal you deserve," he says. 

Magnus' eyes water, his vision foggy with longing and smoke. "Get your everything now, then," he says. They have nothing in their hands, no rings and no time and no future, only each other, and he longs, longs for it so much, needs it to breathe. 

He doesn't have to say please again. Alec was never good at denying him. "You're my everything," he says softly, as Izzy's whip hisses behind them, "I said it to someone else, before, and I wanted to say it to you: you're my world, Magnus," he breathes, "you're everything I've always wanted and more, and I love you so much I don't know where it ends and I begin, and I-," he breathes again, his eyes running around Magnus' face wildly, as if searching for something, as if finding everything, as if committing it to memory, "will you marry me?" 

"Yes," Magnus answers, his eyes full of tears, exultant and desperately sad, and he kisses Alec's lips again, once, quick and tender. "I would, a thousand times, in any world, anywhere," he breathes out, and Alec breathed with him, kissing him again, holding him close, as if shielding them from their destiny. "Thank you, Alexander," he says, pulling away slightly, and Alec tries to follow him, to pull him close, to keep him in their little shield of closure and love, but Magnus is unrelenting in his distance, and he takes Alec's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles, a brush of lips, barely a touch, and everything they have. 

The world around them burns, their time is up, and he knows what he has to do. "You made me the happiest I've ever been," he says, softly, as he looks up at the rift that's still pouring with demons. "Thank you." 

Alec looks at him, confused and hurt, and then the rift, and Magnus' eyes are filled with sadness and understanding. "Never thought I'd be a runaway groom," he admits, and Alec cracks a smile that feels like a sob, and Magnus has magic under his feet as he rises to lock the demons, and himself, back in Edom. "I love you, Alexander," is the last thing he says, before the burning smell of sulfur and smoke envelops him, and he locks himself up in his own, personal Hell.

Magnus should have said goodbye to the world, to the music and beauty and art and nature, to the vast unknown and endless possibilities, but he said it to Alexander.

It feels like one and the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it, concrit is also welcome


End file.
